Kamon Namikaze
Personality Kamon is a cool guy. He is very nice and is very charming. He doesn't really get mad, and he is always in a good mood, unless you piss him off some how. Appearance Being the Minato's brother, he looks like Minato. He has golden hair and the same facial features as Minato. Other than that, he wears casual outfits most of the time and has a sword on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Kamon has quite the amount of jutsu, and is good at them. He is mostly good at water and lightning release techniques. He has a few earth and wind release techniques, but he is about a average jonin level with them. Chakra Control Kamon has some of the best chakra control in the shinobi world. For example his Golden Aura: Golden Dragon, that takes him a lot of concentrated amount of chakra in a pretty large area, and he has to maintain it, and he can make 3 of them so far. He can also make chakra omit around his body like the 4th and 3rd Raikage's Lightning Release Armour. With the Golden Aura Technique, the chakra is connected to his nervous system, this is what makes it hard to hit him. Space-Time Ninjutsu He is also to be known as one of the greatest users in Space-Time Ninjutsu. He has learned to some how intertwine the formula within his chakra, this technique is called the Golden Aura Technique. This is why people say that he is a little faster than the 4th Hokage. He also has Flying Thunder God Kunai and the Flying Thunder God Technique in his space time arsenal. Background Kamon was a member of the leaf village. When the nine-tails attacked the leaf, Kamon was in the front lines and was almost killed. He was picked up by villagers of the leaf that were leaving the village because of the nine-tails attack. When the villagers were evacuating the village, Kamon was unconscious on the path out of the village. So the villagers took him and other ninjas that were injured. A few days after the nine-tails attack, the villagers and ninja heard that the 4th Hokage was killed. Most of the villagers and ninja that evacuated came back to the village, but Kamon and a few ninja and villagers that evacuated decided to stay away from the village. The reason that Kamon left is because Minato was Kamon's brother, so Kamon didn't want to face the fact that his brother was dead, so thats why he left. A Few Years After He Left The Leaf Kamon was do a mission for a village to spy on a mercenary group. He later found out that the mercenary group he was sent to spy on was under the lea of this woman he was with. Him and the woman met in a village 15 years ago and had a child with her. But the woman and Kamon's relationship didn't work out and Komon had to leave the woman and his son. And now he has to spy on the woman's group. So when he got there the mercenary group found out about the Kamon and attacked him. It was 20 mercenaries vs Kamon and in the 20 mercenaries was Kamon's son and his former girlfriend. When the attack started, Kamon used the Golden Aura Technique and killed 17 of the mercenaries including he former girlfriend. the battle only lasted 8 minutes. Before he killed her she told Kamon to not kill their son and take him and his 2 other siblings in as his own, Kamon agreed as he then stabbed her with a kunai. He then went after his son to take him and had to kill 2 of the remaining mercenaries to get to him. But it was too late his son escaped. So now Kamon is trying to find his son and his siblings. Category:Character Category:ISavage